Dua Uke
by HimekaChuu21
Summary: "Emang Naru bisa adil ?" . Hanya kisah singkat tentang Naruto yang mempunyai dua orang UKE. NaruSasu x NaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfiction.

NaruSasuGaa

Pair seimbang antara NaruSasu ataupun NaruGaa.

Diclaimer : Naruto belongs to M.K

.

.

.

.

_0x0_

.

Naruto Uzumaki itu adalah seorang remaja tanggung yang kini duduk dibangku _Senior High School_ ditahun ke dua. Dengan rambut pirang khas Bule, mata biru seindah batu _sapphire_ dan sikapnya yang _easy going_ , tak sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan teman yang banyak.

Dan dihari yang tenang ini, para murid _Konoha Senior High School_ telah digemparkan dengan berita yang mengatakan bahwa Uzumaki satu ini tengah menjalin kasih dengan dua pangeran tampan nan populer di Sekolah mereka. Ingat baik-baik DUA ! Uchiha Sasuke sang anak pengusaha kaya raya serta Sabaku Gaara yang bapaknya adalah seorang pejabat negara.

Bagaimana siswa-siswi di Konoha tidak _shock,_ menurut mereka tampang Naruto sih pas-pasan dan gak ganteng-ganteng amat. Otaknya juga bebal, paling tinggi juga hanya dapet peringkat 25 di kelas. Hanya rambut pirang serta mata kayak Bule aja yang menurut mereka poin lebihnya. Sisanya sih.. enggak masuk diakal.

Emang pada dasarnya pelet Naruto yang kuat. Sehingga dua pangeran itu selalu nempel pada Naruto. Dan mereka yang pada jomblo alias cowok-cowok kekurangan Uke, hanya gigit jari melihatnya. Lihatlah mereka bertiga yang begitu romantis memakan bekal makan siang ditaman sekolah. Siapapun yang melihat akan mengatakan bahwa pasangan ini begitu akur. (Mungkin)

…

"Cepat habiskan….." ucap seorang remaja bermata _Onyx_ sambil mendorong kasar buntalan Onigiri pada mulut Naruto yang masih mengunyah. Tak ayal hal itupun menyebabkan sang empunya tersedak seketika.

"Uhuk..uhuk…"

"Naru, minumlah…"

Kini sosok remaja lain bersurai merah dengan tato kanji "Ai" membuka suaranya, menyodorkan air minum untuk kekasihnya yang tengah tersedak. "Sasuke, jangan kasar seperti itu pada Naruto." lanjutnya yang kini memandang kesal pada remaja didepannya.

"Cih, sudah bagus aku membuatkannya Onigiri. Daripada kau yang hanya membawa sebotol air." Balasnya sarkas.

"Setidaknya aku tidak membuat Onigiri yang asin hingga kekasihnya sendiri ingin muntah."

Tak mau kalah, Gaara pun membalas perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya begitu menyebalkan.

"Apa ka—

"Sudahlah hentikan. Begini pun aku sudah sangat senang, terima kasih Sasuke, Gaara." Ucap Naruto memotong pertengkaran diatara kedua kekasihnya. "Kalian memang kekasih yang perhatian." Lanjut Naruto dengan senyum sejuta _watt_ -nya kepada Sasuke dan Gaara.

Ugh~ memang ini menjadi ujian terberat bagi Naruto untuk merelai pertengkarang yang selalu terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Gaara. Ia sendiri juga heran, setahunya Sasuke dan Gaara adalah tipikal orang-orang yang tidak banyak omong. Bahkan cenderung pendiam. Lalau entah kenapa disaat mereka sedang bersama-sama seperti ini, selalu saja terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka. Dan masalahnya adalah ia yang harus menjadi korban dari keganasan kekasih-kekasihnya itu.

'Ah.. susahnya punya dua Uke sekaligus.' Pikirnya pasrah.

.

.

.

.

XoXoXo

.

" _Ne_ , apa benar kau memacari Sasuke dan Gaara sekaligus ?" Tanya sesosok remaja berambut coklat panjang yang bernama Hyuuga Neji disela-sela jam kosong karena Sensei mereka tak kunjung datang. Sekarang Naruto dan teman-temanya sedang mengintrogasi sahabatnya karena kabar burung yang mereka dengar.

"Hoaam..mm, begitulah." Jawab Naruto sambil menguap lebar. Sang pemilik surai pirang itu pun dengan cuek menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan tangan yang berada diatas meja untuk tidur. Tak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang mati penasaran dan meminta penjelasan lebih detail. Ia sih tak peduli, yang ada dipikrannya hanya ingin tidur akibat bergadang semalaman suntuk.

Jangan tanyakan untuk apa. Yang pasti badannya sangat lelah.

"Memang Naru bisa adil ?" Tanya kiba setengah tak percaya. Yang ia tahu Naruto sedikit cuek. Walaupun tidak separah Shikamaru sih ... pasti akan sangat merepotkan jika menghadapi pangeran es seperti Sasuke dan Gaara. Makanya kiba sangat penasaran kenapa mereka berdua itu bisa kelepek-kelepek sama manusia yang satu ini. Dibandingkan sama Neji yang wajahnya mulus, Naruto sih gak ada apa-apanya. Apalagi otaknya yang bebal karena diisi terus komik hentai setiap hari.

"Apa kau mau menjadi yang ketiga untuk membuktikannya, _Puppy_ ?" Balas Naruto yang kembali bangun untuk menatap kiba karena sindiranya.

" _A-Aho_ ! Mana sudi aku berpacaran dengan mu. !"

"Oyah.. Aku cukup tangguh loh jika menambah satu lagi." Bisiknya pada Kiba dengan sesekali meniup telinganya hingga wajah Kiba memerah sempurna.

"Ehm…"

Shikamaru yang melihat godaan Naruto pada kekasihnya berdehem pelan, tanda mengingatkan bahwa Kiba adalah miliknya. Dan hal itu terbukti dengan Naruto yang kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya untuk kembali tidur.

"Ck, tenang saja, aku hanya menggodanya sedikit." Balas Naruto acuh.

" _Mendokusai na_."

…

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kelas, orang yang menjadi salah satu topik dari perbincangan mereka pun datang. Lengkap berdua dengan gaya dingin mereka dan menghampiri meja Naruto. Setahu mereka, Sasuke dan Gaara itu berada dikelas yang berbeda, lalu untuk apa mereka kesini ?

Jangan bilang hanya karena ingin bertemu Naruto, mereka jadi membolos.

'Oh sungguh luar biasa pelet Naruto itu.' Pikir mereka asal.

..

"Naru, jangan lupa hari ini kita pulang sama-sama lagi." Kata Sasuke yang sudah berada didekat Naruto.

"Hm.." gumam Naruto pelan tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun.

"Satu lagi, hari ini kau menginap dirumahku." Lanjut Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Apa ?! Kemarin kan Naruto menginap dirumahmu !" Ucap Gaara tidak terima. "Harusnya Naruto yang menginap dirumahku hari ini."

"Kemarin kan si _Dobe_ ini menginap karena aku memang sedang sakit ! Jelas ini berbeda. Seharian dia hanya tidur tanpa melakukan apa-apa dirumah."

"Tetap saja, Naruto bersama mu. Jadi hari ini adalah giliranku bersama dengan Naruto."

"Tidak bisa ! Naruto harus menginap dirumah ku, dasar Panda merah !"

"Kau— Pantat ayam !"

"Heh kau ingin berkelahi ?!"

"Siapa takut, Ayo ma—

"BERISIK !" teriak Naruto yang lagi-lagi terganggu dengan pertengkaran mereka. " Jika kalian tak bisa diam, maka aku akan membungkam kalian berdua diatas ranjang." Lanjutnya dengan suara keras. Saking kerasnya hampir seluruh kelas disana terdiam karena terkejut. Bahkan beberapa ada yang terkikik geli mendengar kalimat frontal yang diucapkan Naruto pada kedua Uke-nya.

Tak ayal wajah Sasuke dan Gaara yang mendengarnya pun ikut memerah dengan sempurna. Merasa malu akan apa yang dikatakan Kekasih _Dobe_ -nya.

"Dasar Bodoh !" balas Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan sambil menggeplak kepala Naruto dan melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan sang kekasih begitu saja dengan benjolan yang besar.

Disisi lain, Shikamaru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi dari Sasuke dan Gaara pun kini mulai tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa aku tahu alasan mengapa Sasuke dan Gaara tergila-gila pada Naruto." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hmm.. aku juga." Balas Neji yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru dengan rona merah yang terlihat samar dikedua pipinya.

"Eh ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. Jujur dirinya masih belum mengerti kelebihan apa yang ada pada diri Naruto sehingga membuat Sasuke dan Gaara yang dingin sampai betengkar hanya karena memperebutkan Naruto yang akan menginap dirumah siapa.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah tau, _Puppy_." Jawab Shikamaru dengan seringainya, mencoba untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

"Cepat beritahu aku !" Kesal Kiba yang merasa dipermainkan oleh Shikamaru.

Terdiam sebentar, kini Shikamaru pun membuka suaranya kembali.

"Ck, Naruto itu …."

Shikamaru merapat kerah Kiba, mengeliminasi jarak sekecil mungkin dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

"…. Hebat 'diatas ranjang'

Dan uap panas pun langsung muncul wajah Kiba yang memerah.

"S-Shikamaru _no Baka_ !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Hanya fanfic selingan karena merasa bosan.

Bagi yang menunggu " **Fate !** " mohon bersabar ya.. karena itu rate M, jadi author harus extra mental untuk membuatnya.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Ada yang bilang mempunyai istri dua itu bagaikan berada disebuah kayangan dilangit ketujuh yang jauh dari kata sengsara. Kebutuhan biologis yang sangat tercukupi ketika kedua istri selalu siap melayani.

Namun jangan pernah katakan hal tersebut didepan seorang Uzumaki Naruto saat ini. Memang benar ia akui kebutuhan biologisnya selalu terpenuhi dengan kehadiran dua orang istri. Tapi.. semua tidaklah seenak yang dibayangkan pria-pria bujang diluar sana.

Coba saja kalian pikirkan ketika istrimu sedang hamil ? Masa-masa ngidam serta _mood swing_ yang terjadi pada istri kalian bukankah sangat merepotkan ?

Lalu jika misalnya punya dua istri dan secara bersamaan tengah mengandung, apa kabarnya ?

Jelas 1000 kali lebih merepotkan dari biasanya.

Dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang pada seorang pengusaha muda yang kini tengah memiliki dua orang istri yang kebetulan keduanya tengah hamil. Ingat perlu digaris bawahi

KEDUA-DUANYA.

..

Bukannya ia sok tampan. Tetapi semasa sekolahnya dulu di _Senior High School_ , dirinya selalu menjadi bahan rebutan bagi para gadis ataupun cowo setengah tulen. Dan persaingan yang terjadi diantara Sabaku Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke lah yang paling sengit.

Ia tak tahan jika harus memilih salah satu diantaranya. Jadi dengan keputusan alakadar-nya dirinya malah menikahi keduanya sekaligus.

Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa mereka bisa hamil bersamaan. Itu sih memang salahnya sendiri yang keseringan _Threesome._ Mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada ia terus bolak-balik dari kamar ke kamar lainnya lebih enak jika dihajar saja sekaligus. Enaknya lebih nampol.

.

Nah balik lagi keinti masalah.

Sasuke dan Gaara itu padasarnya emang punya sikap yang menyebalkan tingkat akut atau kata lainnya suka bikin orang kesel. Dan ketika meraka tengah bunting, kelakuan mereka tentu saja semakin parah enggak ketulungan.

Yang pertama adalah Uzumaki Sasuke.

Semenjak hamil, kerjaan istri _sexy_ -nya itu selalu marah-marah. Ia pulang telat marah, pergi ke kantor telat marah, pergi kepagian juga marah, bahkan Naruto enggak ngapa-ngapain aja selalu marah-marah. Dan sayangnya ia cukup khawatir jika anaknya nanti ikut ketularan maminya yang suka marah-marah.

Contohnya seperti ini.

Dipagi hari yang cerah, disaat hari libur tiba memang paling enak itu kalau bersantai-santai ria didepan TV sambil ngemil. Rebahan cantik dan fokus nonton telenovela kesukaanya. Ingat, ia juga hanya pria biasanya yang butuh libur saat kerja kerasnya dikantor.

Ditengah asiknya ia menonton, tidak ada angin-tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba saja dirinya basah kuyup.

"NARUTO ! CEPAT CUCI PIRING..."

Tuh kan pasti ini ulah 'nyonya' Sasuke. Mengguyurnya dengan seember air yang kelewat dingin dipagi hari.

"Iya cinta... sebentar yaa.. lagi seru-serunya nih." Jawab Naruto yang masih anteng menonton TV didepannya.

"Cepat kerjakan atau piring-piring ini yang akan melayang ke kepala mu !"

Teriakan istrinya kembali menggelegar, dengan tampang judes Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan menjewer telinga kananya.

"Aww.. sakit.."

"Akan kuhancurkan TV nya jika kau masih menunda." Ucap Sasuke semakin menguatkan jewerannya. Aura hitam nampak keluar dari tubuh istrinya, belum lagi tatapan tajam Sasuke yang begitu mengintimidasinya hingga ia panas dingin.

'Tahan Naru, tahan... nanti juga jinak kalau udah diranjang.' Pikir Naruto gondok karena sifat Sasuke yang kebangetan.

Dengan terpogoh- pogoh ia pun beranjak menuju _wastafel_ yang banyak sekali piring bertumpuk-tumpuk. Tak lupa juga beberapa alat masak yang terdapat noda hitam akibat ulah Sasuke karena menggoreng telur hingga gosong.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya dimanakah para pembantu berada, maka jawabanya adalah sedang diliburkan semua oleh istri tercintanya. Setiap hari libur menjelang, Sasuke menyuruh para pekerja untuk pulang kembali kerumahnya masing-masing.

Dan lihatlah sekarang, semua pekerjaan rumah tangga jadi dibebankan terhadapnya. Emang dasar Sasuke yang seneng ngerjain dirinya, dihari libur pun ia tetap harus banting tulang.

Nasib punya istri cantik nan sexy tapi galak emang gak mudah.

..

Ditengah ke-khusuannya mencuci piring tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara yang mampir digendang telingannya.

"Naru~ .."

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan busa-busa sabun pencuci piring pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ternyata tepat berada dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Oh.. Gaa- _chan_ ternyata."

Satu lagi,

Uzumaki Gaara. Istri keduanya yang juga tengah hamil sama seperti Sasuke.

Jika Sasuke sang istri _sexy_ -nya yang suka marah-marah, maka Gaara itu beda lagi..

Panda merahnya ini kalau lagi hamil manjanya enggak ketulungan. Minta disuapi lah, minta dimandiin lah, minta dipakein kutek lah bahkan pernah sekali istri keduanya ini meminta dirinya untuk membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur yang judulnya ' _Beauty and the Beast_ '. Dan dengan tampang _innocent_ \- ia mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah seorang _Beast_ karena wajahnya yang mirip rubah mesum.

Gaara, Gaara.. walaupun mesum gini, kalau udah diranjang kau juga keenakan.

Jujur, ia sih senang-senang aja dengan perubahan sifat Gaara yang suka bermanja-manja padanya. Akan tetapi, semua akan menjadi sangat merepotkan manakala Gaara sudah mulai menangis. Sifatnya juga semakin cengeng dari hari kehari.

Intinya Gaara berubah jadi baperan !

Gini nih contohnya.

..

"Naru~ .." Panggil Gaara lagi dengan suara manjanya.

"Iya cinta... ada apa hm ?

"Kakiku pegal..."

Ucapnya cemberut dengan buntalan pipi merah yang semakin besar karena kehamilannya. Jangan lupakan bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut minta dicium.

Oh sungguh luar biasa imut istri satunya ini...

"Tunggu ya Gaa-chan, aku selesaikan dulu cuci piringnya, Nanti aku pijitin."

"Sekarang Naru~ "

"Sebentar saja Gaa-chan.. nanti Sasuke marah-marah lagi jika belum selesai." Ucapku sedikit was-was.

"Hiks..."

Dan bingo... Istrinya mulai beraksi.

"J-Jadi kau lebih menyayangi Sasuke daripada aku.. Hiks.. lalu selama ini aku apa... Hiks.." Balas Gaara yang mulai terisak karena mendengar perkataan suaminya.

Naruto kicep.

'Duh Gaara, Plis dehh.. Kau itu Uke terimut sedunia kepunyaan abang Naru, Gak usah pake nanya.' Pikir Naruto mulai ngelantur.

"Hiks.. jika kau sudah tidak sayang lagi, sebaiknya aku pergi saja dengan Neji.. Hiks.."

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Sungguh keramat jika istrinya itu sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut. Seperti kobaran api yang dilemparkan kepadanya, hati Naruto pun mulai memanas.

Dalam ingatannya kini muncul kembali dimana Gaara pernah ngidam minta dicium oleh mantan kekasih istrinya dulu.

Sedangkan disisi lain tangisan Gaara pun semakin mengencang. Bahkan kini wajah imut itu sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus yang siap disantap.

"Hiks.. kau jahat... "

"G-Gaa-chan jangan menangis lagi.. Ayo sini aku pijiti. Cup Cup.." Ucap Naruto lembut sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Gaara sayang.

"Kau ingin yang standar atau plus-plus ? " Tanyanya sambil berharap-harap cemas, takut Gaara menolak dirinya dan jadi pergi ke rumah Neji.

"Hiks.. plus-plus."

Oke jangan salah paham pemirsa, plus-plus disini maksudnya adalah mijitin kaki Gaara sambil membacakan dongeng. Yahh.. mungkin istrinya ini tengah mengantuk. Maklum kalau lagi hamil jam tidur Gaara jadi lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Yosh, kita kekamar sekarang."

"Kakiku pegal... aku ingin digendong." Ucap Gaara dengan wajah cemberut lagi.

Mendengar permintaan istrinya, langsung saja ia meneguk ludahnya paksa. Ingat, usia kandungan Gaara itu sudah memasuki bulan ke enam, otomatis timbunan lemak berlebih serta perutnya yang sudah membesar tentu saja akan menyulitkan Naruto. Ohh.. ia lupa mengatakan bahwa kamar mereka berada dilantai 2 ngomong-ngomong. Dan jangan lupakan posisi tangga rumah mereka yang melingkar-lingkar dengan unfaedah.

'Ugh~ sabar Naru.. sabar... nanti malam juga bisa ena-ena.' Pikir Naruto lagi-lagi melantur.

Menghela nafas lelah, Naruto pun mulai menggendong Gaara ala putri tidur menuju kamar mereka berada.

Dengan tenaga ekstra yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, mereka pun telah sampai tujuan hingga kini ia membaringkan tubuh Gaara diatas kasur. Mencari posisi duduk, Naruto mulai memijiti kaki istri tercinta yang sedikit membengkak karena kehamilannya.

"Dongeng~ "

" _Ha'i.. ha'i_ ..."

Belum genap sepuluh menit berlalu Naruto membacakan sebuah dongeng untuk Gaara, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari arah lantai bawah dengan suara menggelegar.

"DOBE ! KENAPA DAPURNYA BAJIR !"

..

Oh Shit ! ia lupa mematikan kran air saat cuci piring.

Pikirnya nelangsa.

"CEPAT BERSIHKAN ATAU AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENGHANCURKAN TV MU !"

Suara teriakan Sasuke kembali terdengar. Meratapi nasibnya yang selalu sengsara akhirnya Naruto pun pasrah dan kembali menuruni tangga dengan lesu.

"IYA CINTA.. AKU BERSIHKAN."

...

Dan Ter-untuk para bujang diluar sana, Cobalah pikirkan baik-baik jika suatu saat kalian ingin mempunyai istri lebih dari satu.

Ingat ! tidak semua indah jika hanya dilihat dari luar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Haha karena banyak yang minta diteruskan, mumpung ada waktu saya buat.

Akhir kata,

Readers yang baik adalah reader yang bisa menyempatkan komen di kolom Review (^_^)/


End file.
